Full Moon
by Cupids Dauntless
Summary: This story is about a love triangle between Nahuel, Renesmee and Jacob. The story is set after breaking dawn when Renesmee is set to becoming fully grown in a couple of months time of the age 16 of which she would stay for the rest of eternally...
1. Why now after everything

_**This is my first Fan-fiction I would like to continue… **__**Review **__**and tell me what you think!**_

_Starting with Jacob's POV as a split narration between him and Nessie. And a little insider on the period from 'Breaking Dawn', this story is set when Nessie (Renesmee) is a couple of months away from being fully grown up to the point when she reaches the age 16( physically) of which she would stay for the rest of eternally. _

**Disclaimer – **These characters aren't mine, unfortunately, but have came from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer!

**

* * *

****1. Why now after everything?**

_Bloodsucker! _I thought. _This is killing me. Why are you here!_

Edward who obviously heard my thoughts rolled his eyes in my direction, for this once I wished he wouldn't listen to my mind like that. Nahuel, (_god I hate him, okay he saved the day blah blah blah),_ has been coming back the last couple of years and staying with the Cullen's to spend 'time' with Nessie. I don't understand why that it's hurting me so much… Nessie isn't even fully grown yet, _well okay she is in a couple of months time_,_ but it terrifies me how much time she is spending with Nahuel,_ although Blondie keeps throwing it in my face _of course_, whenever he comes round she makes sure he spends the most of the time with Nessie. _Guess she's getting me back from all those blonde jokes…_

"Jake?" Bella asked with a hint in her voice sounding a little strained.

"Yeah Bells, what's up?" I gave her a weakened smile back.

"I just asked if you'd like to come to Charlie's with us?" she looked towards Edward and Nessie now standing as still as statues in the doorway, then back to me raising one eyebrow.

Edward had a small smile on his face knowing I had not a clue about why she was asking me to come._ Was I that obvious? Tense perhaps._ I quickly came back into reality and sighed a little before retrieving to my feet and answering Bella with a simple yes before we hurried into the garage, I felt relieved to be away from Nahuel. Slipping into Edward's Volvo, there was just one thought on my mind. _Nessie, Nessie, Nessie…_

I've got this horrid feeling that I am going to lose her, I feel blind when she's not around. Her beauty astounds me; pale white skin that lightly glitters in the sunlight, Chocolate sparkly brown eyes melting my warm heart; her smile so wide she would make you smile along with her—I could feel her looking at me with my silence, her pale hand raising up to touch my cheek asking in my head, "_What's wrong?". _

Seeing pictures of my face in my mind, I looked into her eyes and said, "I'll explain later," and I glanced my eyes towards her father, Edward sitting in the drivers seat. His eyes simply narrowed, knowing of the conversation I will be faced ahead when we returned home. _Just be glad that your out of that house for a while and away from Mr Perfect Nahuel… _I thought to myself bitterly.

I could see Charlie standing in front of the door when we approached to the house, Bella and Edward murmuring their 'Hellos' and walking through the door gracefully, I gave Charlie a quick wink was I walked through the door after them; I can see him shudder at the corner of my eye and my face light up in a huge cat like grin remembering the moment I told Charlie of my supernatural origins, a werewolf shape shifter to be exact. His form didn't shift as I know it must be weird after a few years Bella had given up on the contacts after her eyes went to gold-topaz colour like the rest of the 'vegetarian vampires' making their eyes dilate from ruby red to golden yellow. Bella tried to act as much as her old human self as possible for Charlie's sack, _she's not that much of a good actress_, I thought.

_What am I going to do about Nessie?_

_

* * *

__I don't know what is wrong with him. _I glanced towards my dad, Edward, as he could read peoples thoughts I was hoping he could tell me what the matter with Jake was, of course he shook his head hiding the truth from me, as usual. I hated when he did that. There must be a reason for all of this silence… It's not like Jacob at all. I look at him and I see a friend, as well as a future. The imprint between us is strong I can feel it, all of those memories of him trying to protect of so called evil, memories of those moments when I was younger flashed in my head every time he held me as a baby; him getting worried about my growth spurt; the relief of when the Volturi agreed for me and my family and new friends to stay alive; him knowing I will stop growing at the point my body reached the age of a 17 year old, for me and him to stay forever…

At that moment I realised what I hoped he would say to me, then I realised that with my ache for Jacob I have gotten close to Nahuel also who was exactly like me half being of mortal and immortal, living throughout time in the same form as we are now; looking the same age and pale as the rest of the vampires. The contrast between Nahuel and Jacob was unbelievable to me. I know Jake doesn't like Nahuel; and I understand that… it's just why chose when we can just as we are?

Questions were swarming around in my head. I just have to forget about this now!

"This is a great dinner Sue," I said politely as I can, I know she doesn't really understand me that well I just wish she'd accept the fact of me being who I am, I can't apologise for that can I?

"Oh, thank you Nessie," she smiled slightly at the corners of her mouth looking down at her own plate of food.

"Your welcome Sue," I smiled widely.

"So Nessie are you starting school soon you look old enough to begin high school?" Grandpa Charlie said glancing over the table in his very small kitchen.

"I think so, I hope so anyways to be in a school environment-", I saw momma and dad standing at the frame of the door arms wrapped round each other, and looking each other in the eye… they turned their heads towards me and nodded.

"Yes I think I am starting at the beginning of the new year at school!" I replied politely,

"Good, you need some proper education, even though you are some sort of genius, eh bells?" I looked from Grandpa to momma and dad they were all smiling at me in agreement to what Grandpa Charlie had just stated.

I blushed knowing that my brain is still racing ahead than normal human people, I understand that I am different to the humans but then I am more alike than my family I am surround by at home, well except Grandpa…

I could see Jake nodding in agreement; he has never been this quiet before, never. Even though the pain of the thought of my family and me facing the Volturi, he always had something to say? _But what is bugging him…_ I would have been 5 if I was human, but I am racing against time growing so mentally fast and physically than a human, though I'm is not human am I… Just a rare half vampire and half human of a species of supernatural. Sometimes I hate being different so rare there is only a couple of beings like me, for instant; Nahuel…

_Nahuel… could this be the reason why Jake is acting so weirdly? _I thought to myself. I know I have been hanging out or talking to him more recently, I'm just fascinated with what he has been through losing his mother, the volturi looking for his father Joham, but that is just talk more of someone like me… I need to talk to Jake; I'm a few months away until I am fully developed into staying the same way physically as a 16 year old teenager forever to stay with him…

_I need to find a distraction, to get out of here. _I looked around the kitchen, momma and Grandpa gossiping over some game Grandpa watched earlier today.. _his special subject, _i rolled my eyes in his direction, then looked towards Jacob in the eyes and said holding his gaze, "Jake can we talk?"

**Well that is the first chapter of Full moon finished, hope you enjoyed****! ****I will be continuing the story as soon as I can… **

**Please review I would love to hear what you think.. Thanks – Charlotte (**_**peeta'stwilight)**_


	2. Feelings

_**Hello again, thanks to those who have reviewed means a lot…**_

_**This is the second chapter; hope you enjoy it! **_

**Disclaimer – again; not mine, wish the characters were though… they all have brilliant personalities.**

**-Charlotte (Peeta'sTwilight)**

* * *

**2. Feelings**

I stared at her, not knowing what was going on… she must have noticed my absent mind and lack of communication. But how could I explain to her that I was feeling so confused and bewailed like someone I thought I could even handle. It was always different with Bella; I could control myself, I knew Edward was competition I could manage to get over as you could really see the love between, and all the time I was wishing I had the same feelings I had with Bella as I knew I didn't love her the way I thought I did and more to the fact that feelings aren't natural. Not at this stage anyways.

I remember the day that I had first told Nessie we had a special connection; she was about three quarters of the way through her growth and I knew she would understand more than most people in this world, at least I hoped she would… there was a bond between us, so powerful that not even a vampire could process the types of emotions. I guess that's why it was so difficult for Sam when breaking up with Leah and leaving her for her cousin Emily. I had offered her 3 main choices in which she could chose in order to still keep me in her life;

"An imprint is someone who's meant for you, like a soul-mate but more… with a bond so strong you can't break without breaking the other person physically and mentally" I replied "I will give you three choice's that you can consider and tell me who you want me to be in your life." I took a breath and looked her in the eyes again; "So I can be your brother, best friend, lover and protector." I said as I was kissing her cheek, and holding her hands close to my chest waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what to say this is a bit of extreme information… please just give me a minute to think!" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, searching for hope I guess, but I could feel her seeming a little tense and nervous at the same time.

I laughed at the deep concentration in her eyes, her face shot up looking at me with confusion…

"When did this happen, I mean the imprint? I know we have been close but I don't think to realize there was some sort of connection such as an imprint…?"

In that moment I guess I had to explain the whole story, so I started off on how Bella and I were close before she was born, or even conceived, telling her the truth of our relationship and in between how much Nessie really meant to me, even that I wasn't keen on Bella keeping her, but then the précised moment when she was in Rosalie's arms with her cooing over the blood-monster in her arms, I explained how much the power of the imprint made me forget the anger that filled me up when believing Bella was dead… how much she drew me to her, like a moth to a flame. Her eyes were wide after all of past I had told her, she then placed her right palm to my skin showing the picture of me looking over her in Blondie's arms that day we first imprinted. I simply nodded, making sure she understood the moment that had changed both our lives.

"I need to talk to you, you seem a little depressed back there," Nessie stated whilst walking towards the meadow where we fought against the Volturi and the newborn Vamps many years ago. The sense of Deja vu came right through me as the sense of betrayal and heartache came into mind, from the moment before when standing in this exact spot hearing her words of not wanting the same as I would in the future;

She looked up into my eyes with worry written all over her face as well as disappointment, confusion, anger, possibly love? All the different emotions flooded through her warm pink coloured cheeks as she answered me finally with a touch to my fevered skin; pictures of us together being friends, me being a role model; looking after her when she was sad; every moment of us together were swimming through her memory.

"Oh," was the only word I could say; although she couldn't speak the words to me, the silence filled the air with the distraught feelings I had inside the pit of my stomach. I could feel a break in my heart emptying any hope I had of us being together; at this point Nessie was looking nearly 15 years of age and 2 more years she would stay the same 17 model of perfection. _Just like Edward… and Nahuel! _I gritted my teeth at the thought of HIS name. He always made me angry. Too angry.

Once in the meadow; the golden sun was setting after a long day with Charlie; though I don't really notice the difference when stuck inside all day clouded by my own thoughts. I had been in the same empty shell since that night a year before. The sun reflected off of Nessie's skin like tiny diamonds; I become mesmerized by her beauty. She looked so different from when she was young. Her heart shape face completedthe beauty of her long bronze ringlets that hang down to her waist. Her 5ft 6 structure and pale white skin…

Nessie stopped suddenly in the center of the meadow, and turned to face me. Her eyes sparkled like her skin; and a huge cat smile spread across her face. I took a breath and walked to her rapidly with my heart in my throat.

_

* * *

_

_Okay this is it, just confront him. Ask him why he is being all weird and silent the past year. _I nodded to myself at the thought. _I'm really confused._

I could see him walking slowing across the meadow; where momma and dad spent most of their time. I could tell this was their special place; circled by trees in a distance from the woods, with wonderland full of beautiful purple and blue flowers scattered throughout. It was like a dream. I stopped my daydreaming and glanced up to the shape shifter, werewolf in front of me. His dark mysterious eyes locked with mine.

"So why did you pull me away out here then, from all the fun at Charlie's?" Jake questioned, with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Well… I need to talk to you about something," I said, looking into his eyes for any hesitation, but there was only confusion. "You've been quite distant recently, not the usual Jacob that I know but I love…"

"Love?" Jake asked, with a surprise expression on his face, "Do you love me?"

I hesitated, _how I could possibly say to him I love him after I turned him down a year ago._

_I remember his face turning down after my hand fell from his face, my heart beating faster than hummingbirds' wings…_

_I looked into his gorgeous eyes and said, "I love you as a friend__,__ a brother__.__ I feel I haven't had a chance to witness those kind of emotions since my birth 5 years ago. Every moment of my life you have been there and I can see from what you told me it felt like destiny. But I need to discover myself before I can settle into something that might be more."_

_After I said these words I tried to believe them myself, but I __knew__ that they meant nothing and I was hiding my own feelings for Jake._

_His face dropped, I could see the pain that I have __inflicted__ upon him. As guilty as I __felt,__I was sure I wasn't positive__ about dating anyone at __that__ moment__,__ but I couldn't understand my heartache after speaking the words after which I seem so young._

_Jake mumbled an 'Oh,' very silently again, I __could__ tell this wasn't what he was expecting, but we __had__ time to understand one another properly._

_The other matter of my decision was my thoughts upon Nahuel. I like him. He __was__ just like me and I __could__ respond to him naturally, but I really __didn't__ understand the fact of the ache for Jacob…_

With the flashback fading from my vision, Jacob's eyes were once again laid upon me searching for an answer.

I spoke the words I was thinking slowly, in order for them not only to sink into this mind but also to relieve myself over my heart speaking. "Yes I love you Jake, you're everything to me and over the past year I have realized that with you being linked to me, I can't control my emotions over you. What I'm trying to say is that I was wrong last year, when you told me the truth of the connection between us, I was just so terrified I would lose you if I came too close and I also had to get over the fact that we are meant to be enemies as you being a werewolf and all, but as the truce is strong between our families, I am just glad to have you in my life. You mean the world to me. Forgive me?"

With the lack of speech coming from Jacob's mouth, I had to do something. I wasn't sure what, but how could I say this again in a way that wouldn't put him in complete shock?_Ah come on Jake, nothing still nothing… _Suddenly I feltJacob's hot feverish lips on mine, kissing me gently. He wrapped both arms around my waist, holding me so close to him that the nervous feeling I was witnessing had evaporated from my mind.

I felt Jacob pulling away, but still holding me close to his chest.

"I love you too, for the first time I can admit it. And it feels good Ness, it really does." I looked into his eyes and stayed gazing into them. _Nobody can ruin this moment for me. _I thought smiling to myself.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter :D**

**Let me know what you thought, it was great to write **

**-Peeta'sTwilight.**


	3. The Truth

**Hello thanks for reading , this is the 3rd chapter and is starting from Nahuel's POV… I thought by adding him in then it will be a wider variety of Characters opinions.**

**Disclaimer – these characters again aren't mine but everyone wishes they had created such successful stories x**

* * *

3. The Truth

I looked out of the Cullen's glass window, waiting for Nessie to return to me. It was amazing to feel that I had not known her for long but the feeling I got when I was around her was quite unbelievable. Both half and half beings with no relation or conflict at all… _right what I am __thinking? Of __course there is conflict__;__ Jacob, the __werewolf, is__ in my way. I know he has feelings for her and whatever this imprint thing is__,__ but he's gotta deal with it!_

At that moment, I could hear Edward's Volvo park outside the Cullen's mansion. I heard the door open and close with numerous footsteps walking up the stairs into the living room where Rosalie and I were sitting. Bella and Edward stood in the doorway; Edward looking rather confused and Bella at his side with a small smile crossed her lips. Looking around for Renesmee, I couldn't see her anywhere, neither was Jacob. _Where are they?_

"Where's Nessie?" I heard Rosalie say. With the rest of the Cullens, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme coming into view. I looked into Edwards strange yellow topaz eyes with worry, and thinking in my head for only him to hear, _Edward. Where is she?_

He stared right at me so quick I could tell he was answering me as well as the other five confused faces looking at him.

"She left with Jacob, Bella and I thought that they needed time to be together. And as Jacob is like a son to me now I thought, and shared this with Bella, that they needed to be alone and sort things out between them. You all know how Jacob has been recently after telling Nessie last year about the imprint they share, and what his life was like for him before Nessie was born." He looked towards Bella who was under his arm, who was looking back at him remembering the past with her also golden topaz eyes. I didn't know what happened in their past as I wasn't part of it. But I hoped I would stay with the Cullen's and get a chance to make Renesmee remember, I also love her...

_I love her…_

My thoughts kept saying the thing over and over like a broken record repeating itself until Edward released a long sigh that broke the connection.

"Where are they?" I asked hiding the anger in my voice.

"Nahuel, look, you don't understand how much this imprint means. An imprint is the strongest bond between two beings. But with Jacob and Ness- Renesmee I know it is stronger than that by reading their thoughts."

I repeated my words again with the anger intensively growing as I spoke. "Where is she?"

Now with frustration, Edward stared me down reading my thoughts in the process obviously trying to work out why I was with rage.

I heard a high-pitched voice sing, "Nahuel, can I talk to you?"

Bella walked over to the sofa where I was sitting and sat down on the now empty seat where Rosalie was. The rest of the Cullens had now disappeared after their approval of Jacob and Renesmee's relationship. _Well except Rosalie, I hope._

"Nahuel, listen, I know that you must be hurting and I know this; as i have lived that life that my daughter is now witnessing. Choosing a decision between Jacob and Edward was hard for me but I believed although I loved Jacob, my heart will always stay with Edward. Their is a difference though, my daughter; our daughter. Edward and I has both seen the connection between them, and to be honest, I haven't seen anything with as much power in my life. You must have seen the connection? Surely?"

I couldn't answer I knew this, of course I did. But how could I say that I am better than he is when they all have made their minds up already. It was like a spell that couldn't be broken.

_I love her…_

"I'm not going to stop fighting for her. I'm not. She needs to understand she's got another choice rather than that DOG! I'm going to get her back. She needs to know I love her too" As I said the words I ran out living room and through the front door, heading out into the sunset to look for my love, my one of a kind angel.

* * *

"You're so beautiful," I whispered in to her ear, I could feel Nessie's lips curl up into a smile spread across her face. I couldn't help but smile with her. This moment was perfect.

I heard wolves howl in the distance, and I sat up cradling her in my arms.

"What is it Jacob?" Nessie asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing,honey, nothing." I knew something was wrong, I could feel it, but I didn't want to worry her about wolf problems at the moment. "It's properly just Paul and Jared messing about."

"Okay, well I guess we better be getting back." Nessie got up, breaking our embrace with her hand outstretched, "I need to go and talk to Na-"

"Nahuel?" I interrupted

"Yes, Nahuel. He has feelings for me Jacob. Alice has been able to see around her visions lately; able to see my future with and without you in it. She told me she saw me in one of her visions with Nahuel, but i know that won't come true now because I choose you and that's where I see my life heading." The wolves howled again. "Anyways I think you better go and answer them, Alpha"

She quickly gave me a kiss and ran beautifully out of the meadow.

I was standing alone in the meadow for a few minutes to get back to reality, and ran back the way we came. I phased.

_Okay guys, __what's__ wrong? Seth? Leah? Sam? Embry? Quill? Guys one of you answer me now!_

_Oh__,__ hey Jake__._

_Seth?_

_Yeah dude!_

_What's__ with the howling?_

_Oh meet us all at the Billy's__,__ kay__? There's…err…something__ we need to say._

_Okay?_

In seconds I was out of the woods surrounded by the twilight sky. Thinking of Nessie as I ran, I couldn't believe I had got her at last.

Once I reached Billy's, I couldsee the window our tiny living room crowded by the wolf pack back in their human bodies.

I quickly phased back into my human self and walked smiling into the living room.

Each and every one of their faces was on me, looking for something deep below my skin.

"What is it guys?" I asked quickly. No one answered again, _what the hell… _"Just spit it out. Sam? Seth..."

"The half blood is after you, well we think he is," Sam answered.

"Edward phoned here a short while ago, he knew you were with Nessie. Not sure where, but he and Bella both told the rest of the Cullens, and Nahuel included, that something might happen between you two and are 100% positive you'll stick by her." Anger was beginning to build within me.

"I need to go, I need to go and speak to that bloodsucker," I replied rushing back out the door.

_I needed to stop and explain, __that__ I needed him to move on or whatever and leave Nessie alone or this might end up as a war._

* * *

**Thanks the end of chapter 3, thanks guys and R&R**

Hope you enjoyed reading it :D


	4. Decisions

**Well there's the fourth chapter for all of you who has been waiting and hopefully I'm going in the right direction with this story. This time I'm starting with Nessie's POV!...**

**Disclaimer – **all of these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and i wish I came up with them cause the characters are awesome don't you think?

**Attention:**

**In search for a beta reader who is fast at reading and available to give me feedback ASAP.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Decisions

Running back to my family, I suddenly felt nervous, Momma had always been close to Jake and it seemed like I was intruding. Then there was the other matter. Nahuel…

How could I face him knowing we had a connection of lust? _He also told you he loved you. _My thoughts were screaming at me; I've got to tell him myself, with no distractions; just me and Nahuel.

I was welcomed home with my family scattered amongst the rooms of the house. Momma and Dad were sitting in the living room with a half frown half grin on their faces. I could tell that this was about Jake and I leaving so suddenly at Grandpa's without any explanation. To break the silence in the room I knew I had to say something, but what? The truth?

"Jake and I are... are going to be with each other." I spat out the words with my eyes half shut opening one fully to look around at my parents' expressions. "That is why we left so suddenly, do you forgive me?"

Four arms wrapped round my waist, pulling me tight into their chests; I knew that everything would be fine between us. Me, Momma and Dad.

"We're both pleased for you Nessie, Jacob is like a son to me; to us, and there is something that we both need to tell you." Dad said and then exchanged a quick glance towards Momma. "When we got back here, I let everyone aware that this might be the situation; you and Jacob I mean... But, Nahuel was here." He studied my face, before I answered him.

"Oh, I erm... What happened? Where is Nahuel now?" I tried to listen to every breath and movement throughout the house searching for a hummingbird heart similar to mine; instead I got nothing, just the even breathing of 8 full vampires.

"He ran off looking for Jacob; that is what he was thinking in his mind before he ran off," worry entered all of our eyes when my father had said this, but Momma interjected;

"I tried to see if Alice could search for anything but you know she can't; I have alerted the wolves also; so they can make sure Jake is okay,"

"I need to go and find Nahuel and explain to him this is my fault. I need to tell him my decision. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

I ran out of the house with the scent of my Dad following close behind me making sure I was safe; typical.

We ran through the woods at an accelerating rate; we passed the invisible, yet broken treaty line between us Cullens and the werewolves, still moving quickly enough that we were at Billy's house in seconds. My Dad was in front of me now, knocking on Billy's door creatively as he was doing it to some sort of rhythm. I was hoping to see Billy answer the door but to my surprise it was Jake. My Jacob. I had some explaining to do!

* * *

I looked like I was far out from the Washington state as possible; I knew now that the Cullens wouldn't bother in finding me and in my head I knew where I was headed. I didn't want to bring a war on to the Cullens, but I was sure that they wouldn't stand against the pack of mutts. All I want is to be with Renesmee; someone who was just like me and could relate to the same lifestyle. I was now waiting in an airport in West Virginia; waiting for my flight to Italy to speak to the Volturi and my Father Joham...

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks guys I know this is quite a short chapter but it emphasizes what will happen next.

_**:)**_

_**hope you enjoyed it**_


	5. Answers

**Hey guys this is the Fifth chapter to Full moon hope you are enjoying it so far. I have enjoyed writing it and this chapter. So enjoy :D And a big thanks to . for re reading my story so far and hopefully to continue; you've been a huge help!**

**Disclaimer**** - ** _this story is a continuous on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga; all of the characters belong to her unfortunately and is a huge hit._

* * *

Chapter 5 – Answers

It was hot in Volterra even to my standards; the warmth of the sun is mesmerizing. The blue sky is like a ocean; clear and beautiful. I stand amongst the crowed edging myself forward to the clock tower in the heart of the city. I glance around making sure no one is watching me as I seem different to many humans. For a fact my skin only glitters a small amount that won't be noticed by human eyes; just adding more beauty to the creature that I am. As I think about Renesmee I am drawn to the fact I need revenge on what that dog has become of us. Jealousy is my main emotion at the moment followed by anger and heartache. I walked through the main archway under the golden clock. I was surrounded in darkness the shiver of cold ran down my spine like I was walking in to the devil's layer enforced to meet my new master.

All six pairs of eyes stared at my existence surrounding the grand room full of marble and black and gold antiques. Each object seemed to show the magnificent of the beauty and history that surrounded the Voltorri and its heritage. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and their guard Jane, Alec and Demetri; all looked shocked except for Caius and Aro who is wearing a small smirk upon their faces knowing why I was here. Aro stepped forward from his throne welcoming me when arms stretched until we were inches about and him able to hold my hand. The sensation felt weird knowing that he would be able to read my thoughts at one touch. Able to know my feelings against those dogs; especially Jacob and how I felt about Renesmee. My one and only love.

"Ah, I see why you are hear young one. And what do you wish us to do with this information that you have giving us to foresee?" Aro's angel voice startled me suddenly making me nervous and anxious of me to even think that I had came to my royalty with such queries on which they should help me. What was I going to say help me get rid of the wolves and fight the Cullen so I can get what I want. No I couldn't hurt Renesmee like that; or I already have?

"I have come here to speak to my father, Joham. I know you kept him alive for reason I have no control over. I wish to speak to him about the situation I am in which you have just witnessed for yourself." I spoke the words quickly and more calm than I realized. "I have also come to ask a war upon the wolves, for revenge and seek what I love back to me." I stated looking up at them with my head bowed down waiting for their answer.

Aro's eyes didn't widen like I hoped at my last request but simply nodded in agreement. Caius then stepped forward next to Aro holding his hand. Aro was listening to his thoughts intensively searching for every detail in his mind. I can see that the decision was made when there hands had separated and Aro turned his 3310 year old stone figure 90 degrees to face me. His blood red eyes scanned the room feeling the presence of the guard; with Caius and Marcus closely behind him. Aro stepped forward as I felt my heart fluttering; faster than its normal rate of a hummingbird's wings. His angel voice suddenly interrupted my train of thought;

"We agree to your demands on taking down the so called werewolf shape-shifters, However there is only one alternative. As you very rare of our kinda and simply unique amongst many I do ask of you to join us; and to be part of our coven here in Volterra. But that is your own decision if you want us to help you get back your loved one from them dogs, of course."

The room seemed to be spinning. Loads of questions entered my mind, _if I joined the Voltorri what about Renesmee? All this would be for nothing right.?_

I'd been silent for a while; I could tell by there faces they had no idea what I was going to say to them and if I am honest I have not a clue.

I scanned the room again searching for an answer or a way out; but I can see the expression on Jane's features I've got no way out of this.

I simply nodded in agreement; Aro now seemed excited by my decision as I was enclosed by his cold arms pulling me in to a welcome hug. "Aro... I would like to see my father. Joham?"

"Oh yes; sure. Well he is here I'll get Jane to escort you to his chambers." he patted me on the back a couple of times and then Jane was at my side pulling my arm forward for me to follow her.

We walked under a diamond shaped arch leading through a darkened hallway that is made up of black bricks a coal dust along the concrete floor; the atmosphere feels cold on my skin with the warmth from the sun had disappeared altogether. Feeling unbalance it felt like I have been walking forever until she stopped in front of me her golden blonde hair up in a bun and petite height seemed turned at a 180 degree angle facing a black door with gold roses embedded around the door frame. I placed my hand on the golden door handle and forced myself inside. In front of me was my father; who looked tortured and unreadable. I never understood why they hadn't killed him once they found out what he was creating. Me and my fellow sisters. He always wanted a son and I didn't want anything to do with him. Until now. I stared into his red eyes knowing that he is being tortured by first by his pale features and the dark circles around both of his irises. He stumbles to his feet; pressing one hand firmly on my shoulder making it to ache but amongst the hunger in his eyes was brilliance and compassion. I hadn't seen my father for hundreds of years this was bound to be a surprise.

He had short spiky blonde hair with a narrow face he was easily noticed as 6ft. I have always hated my father for creating me and stealing my mothers life away from her like a devil. I hated how much I was like a monster to the world killing my mother from the inside and I was here now trying to seek advice from him. I must be desperate.

I helped him to his feet; then I noticed now that we were alone... Jane must of reported back to Aro, her master; well my master now. How was I going to explain that to him. I didn't choose him but I did to the Voltorri and the Cullen's. I was in such a mess. "Nahuel? Why are you here?"

It seem like now was the best way to tell him of the dilemma I am in; I explained everything from meeting Alice and Jasper to me staying with the Cullen's part of the year away for my auntie Hulien to spend some time travelogue.. Also from where my feelings for Renesmee another half being had began; to the werewolves involvement in my life had conflicted into rage and anger that forced myself in joining the Voltorri to have my revenge.

His eyes widened and looked at me like I am losing my mind; "What were you thinking?" his voice sounded rough with hidden confusion. I walked over to the door again trying to think of how to put what I am actually planning on doing. There's no harm in that? _Right? _

"i need to find out who I am; and who I am is with her. I'm going through a lot at the moment and one part of me hoped you would help me out. I could help you get away from the volturri's clutches and be free again. Isn't that what you want?"

As he shook his head, my father Joham gathered his strength and walked over to where I was standing and said "All I ever wanted was you as my son; and for me to be there for you; I know you envy me for what happened to your mother and I am sorry about that is well as your sisters mothers. But I cant changed what happened."

"why did you do it in the first place?" I've always wanted to ask my father this question; from the very first time I saw him.

"i dont know; when I first met your mother I loved her. Honestly I did; then I saw that you was growing inside of her and I thought it was a marvellous creation but I didnt know that there would be consequences of her dying and when you first broke her bones I ran. I ran to create a new species of the supernatural; a new chapter in Vampires. In total you have 6 sisters and I only have one son. You."

I nodded and stated " I want you to help me; Renesmee is just like me and who I'm not related to. Can you help me get her back?"

"I'll help you son. I'll help you."

* * *

"Oh Jake, are you okay?" tears are falling from my eyes; he hugged me tightly whispering I love you into my ear. I felt my heart melting; all I want is for us to be happy now. Just me and Jake, but I cant believe I've hurt Nahuel. I never wanted that. Never wanted anyone to be hurt. I pulled out of Jacob embrace to face my dad still standing behind us; both there eyes locked as I could tell Jacob was asking him a question privately for only him to hear; Dad spoke then saying "yes; your in danger. Nahuel has gone to the Voltorri and requested to bring war upon you and the wolves Jacob. You might need to speak to your pack."

"I am aware of the danger that we are in Edward; but I am going to protect Nessie; Nahuel is just jealous and it will go out of his system."

"I think you are wrong there Jacob, I read Nahuel's mind when he left so suddenly. He knows he wont be able to have Nessie back while you are there to protect her. He is going to the Voltorri and I can't prevent that now. Alice has seen his decision and Aro offered him a compromise. They will stand a fight with him; but he has to join them. To be part of their coven."

"He can't do that. No I won't let him" I screeched.

_No way ! Nahuel wouldn't do this to me. He knows how much he means to me_. I should have been the one to tell him about me and Jake. This is so messed up. I let go of Jacobs feverish hand that I was holding and ran back into the forest hearing the gasps behind me leaving my trouble and problems away.

All I could hear while I stand here in the middle of the forest weeping was the sound of Jaocb's voice echoing my name over and over again. My heart felt like it has been punched and battered. Aching for both guys I love; but with Jacob I seem myself longing and searching for my true soul mate.

Attracted like magnets; becoming one.

* * *

"Nessie" I cried out again as I was about to run after her; when Edward's stone cold hand touched my shoulder pulling me back.

"Let go of me Edward," the pain of Nessie running away from me; hurts my chest. I feel like I am burning, aching and there is no recovery apart from when she is in my arms. I need her next to me. Knowing that she is mine. To be with me always and stay that way forever.

"Jacob, listen to me. You need to give her some space to figure things out on her own. Your imprint is more powerful then the rest of your packs. Your hurting now cause she left you suddenly. You need to overcome that pain. Or you'll end up like you have for the past year again. Do you want that Jacob? Do you?" I nodded I knew he was right but what was I going to say. She might pick him over me. Of course not. I let go of the pain and suddenly I felt normal again.

"what was that?" I asked Edward who looked just as shocked as I was.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think you and Nessie are linked more than an imprint but share each others emotions. What she feels you feel." He froze deep in thought, "Come back to mine for a moment; Nessie will know where to go." I hesitated not wanting to leave her without her, "Jacob she will follow our scent. Trust me. If you can feel what she feels then it will be the same vice versa. Now please." I closed the front door with a quick goodbye to Billy and the pack who were waiting in the living room listening to our conversation and followed Edward to my truck round the side of the house. My Chevrolet GMC 1952 pick up truck stood blue and rusted against the house. Edward looked up and down the truck muttered "No wonder why Bella loved her truck so much." I smiled at the memories and hopped into the front of the truck and sighed.

"Are you sure that she will be okay by herself?" I asked worriedly

"Yes Jacob I wouldn't lie about that she is my daughter; I'll always make sure she will be okay if I wasn't there to protect her and I know Bella feels the same way why else would she back you up instead of Nahuel. Can't you see Jacob you are a bigger part in our family than you ever were."

I looked at him shocked. Me and Edward haven't been this close before. Talking about feelings and stuff. To be honest we've never spoken like this since the night in the tent before the war against the newborns.

"Maybe; Renesmee is changing her mind. And decides to go to Volterra and make Nahuel change his mind. A bit like deja vu with you and Bells eh?" I tried to make a joke out of it but Edward could see that I truly mean it. What if she does chose that? I'll lose her forever. My Nessie.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 5 :L keep on reading to find out what happens ? R&R and tell me what you think :L**

**-Charliee**


	6. Connections

Well this is the 6th Chapter to my story Full Moon I hope you are enjoying it and I have a lot of ideas still to come

**Disclaimer –**_**All rights to this story goes to again Stephanie Meyer who's mind created the Twilight Saga :L**_

* * *

|| Chapter 6 – Connections

Home. Jacob is my home. I feel that; he is the man/supernatural being I want to spend the rest of eternity with. I love him. But my connection with Nahuel also drives me crazy; I don't have a best friend I can confide into with this stuff. High school wouldn't start for me until I am fully grown which is well in a couple of months but momma and dad can't start for ages as they only left Forks High School a couple of 5 years ago and still be on the records. I sighed to myself. I need a friend I can't talk to Jake like this anymore. He is too involved.

I suddenly realised I can speak to one person who has experience in a love triangle and it's not momma.

I rang the door bell to the Clearwater's house round the corner from Jacobs. I was hoping that Leah would open the door instead of the embarrassment of someone else; but to my surprise Charlie opened the door. Looking kind of confused I asked " Hey Pops, is err… Leah home?"

He looked at me with his wide warm brown eyes and said "Sure Ness, come on in." I walked past him until I went into their rather small living area though it is bigger than Charlie's I suppose.

"LEAH," Charlie shouted up the stairs. A mind blowing sound of rock-like music escaped from upstairs with the thunderous footsteps of Leah stumbling down the stairs.

"What is it Char-" she looked in my eyes suddenly aware of my presences. I murmured a small hi until Charlie cleared his frog like throat and said "I'll leave you girls to it then."

After Charlie had gone I took a deep breathe whilst Leah spoke, "What do you want?"

"To talk?" I said nervously.  
"About?"

"Do you mind if we take a walk the walls have ears you know."

"They do not." I heard Charlie shout from the kitchen. I smiled a small smile and jested my head towards the door hoping that she would follow after me. She walked passed me and opened the door as I followed her outside we began walking towards the forest again the way I came.

"So are you going to explain to me why you came to my house and are demanding to talk?" Leah questioned me. How am I going to begin this we were never friends in the beginning okay she understands my imprint with Jacob but I think I have to also explain some of my vampire issues is well and I know that would just pee her off.

"Well I was hoping I can ask for your advice? I know I am properly on of the last people you would like to talk to as well I am part Vampire and all but thing is I am in a bit of a dilemma and I think I need your help?" I studied her for any clue if you would in fact help me. "Please?" I began to beg, beg? Why am I begging it's either a yes or a no answer but to my surprise she said, "What advice do you need from me? You're not that bad you know. I was just a bit wary when you asked to talk to me. Cause you know you Vamps after everything." I replied with a nervous giggle. Is she right? Am I after everything? With just 7 years of my life I feel that I am more intelligent than many people on this planet; but this is where I have problems. Love.

We stopped at the cliff's that overlook the ocean the sky had turned cloudy and dull but above the cloudbank you can see a small opening of the sky allowing the sun the glisten the water below us. With our feet dangling off the edge, I said nervously again, "I wanted to talk to you about Jacob-" Leah rolled her eyes in the opposite direction as I continued with a sigh and said "—and Nahuel?" I had her full attention. I knew this was a bad idea, I can feel butterflies flapping around in my empty stomach; if only I could throw up I would.

"Jacob and Nahuel?" she blinked at me in shock, "is this bloody déjà vu or what!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well your mum Bella played this trick before well I guess it really is in you blood." I can't believe she compared me to that anyone knows that my Momma and Dad, Bella and Edward were meant to be together. Then I realised she must of not know what has been going on.

"Actually Leah I love Jacob. I choose him, but that isn't the problem. It's just the opposite. Nahuel admitted to me a couple of months ago now that he has begun to feel something for me. And I told him that maybe in time I would feel the same but I never did. Straight after I received the same talk from Jake. I felt confused; like how could both of these guys like me. But that's Jacob told me about our imprint and I was scared. It's like I belonged to him no matter and I wont have the chance I ever discovering my true love so I let both of their proposals slide I concentrated on being friends with them both but with Jacob that didn't work cause he began to become quite and independent that I flipped and I discovered what I was looking for. But with Nahuel, I was with him all the time. And I mean all the time, he wouldn't leave me alone when Jacob was round making go off and find something to do. I knew then that his feelings for me had grown and he began to show a pushy and controlling side to his personality. I feel so lost Leah what am I going to do?"

"Well that was a lot of information to take in." she turned silent. With her head in her thoughts I looked down at the rocky sea below wondering how I came into this messed up world. I liked it when everything was just plain old fashioned simple.

"Nessie?" I turned to look at her I felt a tear reaching my eye duct. I was seriously and completely messed up. "Ness, I think you should follow your heart but use your head. Understand what you feel and express it to the world."

"Thank you Leah. But what am I going to do with Nahuel. I love Jacob and I choose to be with him despite our imprint. I know he is my future for eternity."

"Well I'm glad someone picked Jacob for once. But you have to figure a way in preventing this war that Nahuel has predicted upon the pack and your family although they have been so good to him."

"What am I supposed to do, how did you deal through everything with Sam and Emily?" I knew this was a touchy subject but her advice needs to sink in for her is well.

"Look with me, Sam and Emily is different how dear you!" she rose to her feet gingerly ready to pounce in the forest I grabbed her arm and said

"Leah takes the advice yourself, move on find something else to focus on we can both get through it together. Please help us both."

All of a sudden she burst out into tears. I tried to comfort her but she shrugged my hand of her wrist. I took a deep breath and before I spoke I got up and placed my hand on her shoulder with me, "Look I know you still love Sam it is obvious enough, just listen to me we all have strengths and weaknesses and I think this is your weakness so I think you should get over it and help yourself with other problems."

"Your right, thank you Ness. You have to also go home and tell Jake that you love him, you have a chance so use it." She paused and then said "So what our we going to do about Nahuel? This could be my new project helping you! So friend what are we going to do?" She winked at me as I said,

"We need a plan, a good one." Finally I thought I have a good enough friend I can share my problems with and not confiding in with my Momma or Jake for that matter.

A Friend.

* * *

We pulled up to the Cullen's mansion; the brilliant lighting surrounded the open layout of the house. Edward hurried in before me the sadness of Nessie running off affected me. _What if she really did want to be with Nahuel instead of me, what I was going to do? I would break apart if she left me_. I took a deep breathe and walked through the gigantic front doors in front of me. A flash of blonde approached me with wide golden eyes,

"Blondie, seriously move out of my way, you don't want to mess with me at the moment!" it seemed like she wasn't taking the hint until she said the words that shocked me to my very core in my body.

"I'm sorry," she said "I'm sorry that this is such a big mess for you at the moment I'm sure Renesmee would do the right thing and choose who means more to her. And I know that's you." After her final words I murmured the words "Thank You" as she walked away into the living room. I wasn't the only one in shock; everyone looked surprised at our recent encounter except for Bella of course who was smiling silently to herself knowing that Rosalie had always been decent in her own way since she found out after having Nessie. "Carlisle we need a word." Edward said impatiently, Bella gave him a worried look properly asking him something through her mind as he replied, "I'll tell you in a bit I need to get this sorted first my love." "Okay," she said looking worried as I waiting nervously by the door, a flash of happiness rushed through me as I began to laugh spontaneously, all of their eyes turned to face mine looking at me like I've turned into a crazy person. "Please" I said, "We need to discuss this now,"

With worried eyes Carlisle and Edward followed me out until we reached Carlisle's study. Once we were surrounded by towers of books, I knew it was safer to talk. "I have a theory," I told them "I keep having strange emotions that aren't controlled by me. I have a theory that me and Nessie share each others emotions-"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle interrupted suddenly sounding keen.

"I mean take our imprint has allowed us to share each others emotions like I can tell what she was feeling. Because just a second ago I was laughing uncontrollably will I think that was her. She's obviously with some that is making her laugh and now I'm feeling anxious so I think she is beginning to feel what I am feeling. If that makes sense?"

I took a deep breath again before I spoke, "I think I can be able to track where ever she might be, and be inside her head. Its like 3 of your powers rolled into one."

"Like you can protect her with your mind, predict the future and track her down but also read her mind and emotions. This is unreal." The way Edward said unreal seemed like I was making this up maybe if there is a way I could prove to them that I might be right would that change things.

"I can prove it. You said yourself that Nessie and I have a stronger bond to the imprint don't you think this could be it?"

"You could be right I suppose, this has never happened before and is utterly unique" the doctor said considering all aspects to my theory.

"All we need to do is if Nessie feels the same. I can try and see if I can track her and then we can see if that aspect would work... Hang on no worries she has arrived home."

"Yes and with Leah."

"Leah?"

_Why is she with Leah?_

* * *

The heart of Volterra was scorching with the heat from the sun. I stood in the shadows watching intensively the effects of how the good weather is affecting simple little humans. Part of me wanted to run away, _how could I do this to the Cullen's, it's my entire fault. I've made a mistake. I need to stop this. _My luck really did seem to be running out; as I turned I was discovered by Alec and Jane. I followed them back underground to face Aro once more. Every time I walk into this place a shiver slides down my spine like an ice cold bullet.

"Nahuel, my young friend where have you been hiding?"

"With my Father Aro, Apologies I never came to see you after." I replied telling him the truth as much as possible without reading my thoughts with his right ancient hand. "Ah I see well you are here now. And we shall give this meeting underway, please; sit." In front of me in the grand hall lied a long black table with the same design of their thrones; around the edges the table was laced with golden flowers and swirl designs.

I took my seat next to Aro at the head of the table. Everything went silent; the atmosphere suddenly went cold. _Could I actually change their minds and leaves the beasts and the Cullen's alone? _But even with the thought of the Wolves took an anger side to my heart and mind once more. I'm sticking with my plan.

The legendary Volturri surrounded me, waiting for me to suggest what happens next, "Let's bring them all down. Kill the dogs."

"Finally some sense in our kind," I glanced over to Marcus who seemed just as smug as everyone else.

I just nodded in agreement with a small smirk upon my face.

"Are you coming inside?" I asked Leah

"Ermm yeah sure I guess whatever." She murmured suddenly feeling uncomfortable with my presence as we were about to walk into the hallway of my home. I had a flicker of different of emotions of stress and feeling a little unsure. _What's happening with me! _I felt suddenly very irritable. Walking down the stairways was my knight in armour, well it was only Jacob but he is that to me. A rush of love entered my heart I never wanted to leave him but I need to sort things out. We still need to a plan to compromise with Nahuel.

"Jake? Is everything okay," I glanced towards him and then back to my Dad, who was standing in the middle of the stairs.

"You and I are connected more than we thought; our imprint is stronger than just regular werewolf/human connection. I can share my feelings and thoughts with you and vice versa." I was in complete shock. Now he is telling me now, so he can manipulate me and control what I am thinking I don't think so. I was suddenly angry, _how could he not tell me! _My eyes narrowed as I glanced towards his dark features.

"You're angry, calm down Nessie. I didn't know what it was until 5 minutes ago. Could you not sense something different? And know that we are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend it is for eternity!"

I gazed at him once more than walked into the front room ignoring him where I caught a glimpse of Alice's weird expression.

She was having a vision.

* * *

Thank you again for reading my story it means a lot; remember to R&R


	7. Surprise?

**Hey Guys here is the Seventh Chapter, it's a short one but hopefully you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**|| Chapter 7

Alice's eyes were wide with shock. As she sank into her vision she looked like any moment she could cry. "Alice?" worry ran through my body, what's happening. Her hands suddenly flew to her mouth with a quick gasp Jasper ran to her side and asked sturdily "Alice? What did you see?"

"The decision has been made; they are coming here again to fight with the wolves,"

My heart stopped. I never actually believed that Nahuel would go through with it. _What have I done? It's all my fault. I_

"It's not your fault Nessie," I looked at Jacob with meaningful eyes then towards my father who was nodding in agreement, Momma who was sitting next to Alice looked at me; scared and worriedly all of the emotions that I am feeling.

"I need to stop this!" I shouted, "This can't happen. Leah what can we do you said you'd help me what can we do."

Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist, he was comforting me calming me down.

"Ness, listen to me," Dad turned to look me in the eyes and said, "We're not going to let anything happen to you or Jacob even the rest of the pack for that matter, you just need to understand that."

"I do, I-I'm just afraid. What am-m I meant to do thou dad, I-I've got to do something." I stuttered.

Jacob walked round me to look me in the eyes, holding my face in his palms, his feverish skin warming my collarbone his blasé brown eyes searching into my soul. No body said a word it was our moment. The room was suddenly empty felt welcoming and secure. Being alone with Jacob for a moment is allowing me to become myself again.

"I believe you," I said finally understanding the concept of our imprint.

Everyone looked busy sorting arrangements on how to deal with the attack from the Volturri. But my mind drifted from all the ciaos and focused on the main thought in my mind… Nahuel. I looked towards Jacob who looked worrily at me. Oddly either I can feel him on my skin like his hand was reaching over to comfort me. I gingerly got up and walked through the front door and at human pace walked to my house door. Wanting peace and quiet to think. Alone.

I love Jacob but I feel betrayed by Nahuel by putting my family in danger, how can I reach him and show him that this isn't the way he needs to put things. Why couldn't I be honest with myself from the beginning and stop stressing about my love life for one single moment, and just being me? I guess I-I err just myself and forget... Jacob is my life now. I need to fight to save that feeling I feel for him. I glanced to the skies the beautiful sunrise shimmered amongst the trees. I heard an out take of breath linger in my ears. I turned suddenly to find Jake smiling with me at the glorious setting we are surrounded by. I gingerly rose to my feet, grabbing Jacob's feverish hand and intertwined our fingers then arms and bodies. I leaned up on my tip-toes and lightly pressed my lips to his before moving my head back towards sunrise.

"Forever?" I questioned into his neck.  
"Forever," he replied.

When the sun had risen we walked back to the house at human pace, my family and I are going to do whatever it takes to make the Wolves safe from the Voltorri's grip. With my hand still placed in Jacobs we walked back through the doorframe of the living room where my family were amongst us. Suddenly the beautiful tune my Lullaby of which Dad had recorded blasted out of my iphone. The number flashing on the screen gave me a sense of guilt as I recognised the number. Like lighting I moved the phone to my ear. "Nahuel," I croaked.  
"Nessie, I'm sorry for what I have now done to you. But I love you Ness; and that mutt isn't going to stand in my way of what I want. I have told the Volturri this-"

"I know," I interrupted "Alice saw." I turned towards Alice hoping for a nod of approval to continue speaking but everyone was crowded around her, I walked closer to notice the utter shock in her eyes and the worry that had now entered my fathers.

"Yes, hmm well they have come to a different conclusion and I for one think it is a good one."

"What do you mean?"  
"Renesmee, Will you marry me?" I looked towards Jake his eyes full of heart break and emotion staring back at me. I was speechless.

* * *

R&R – This chapter has only been put in as Renesmee's I thought for effect tell me what you guys think! Oh and **Aiden from the Xfactor Rocks.. Check him out on Youtube guys!**


	8. I'm Sorry

**|| Chapter 8 **

_**hey guys there is the 8th chapter - thanks for all of your support :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to this story belongs to the brilliant mind of stephenie Meyer.. who created the characters and gives fans like me the chance to believe in the supernatural!

* * *

As I began dialling Renesmee's mobile, I felt tied to the Volturri. The silence from Renesmee didn't make it any easier. I know I should say something but what is there to say_. Come to Volterra the Volturri will marry us here? No. I have to give her an ultimatum. Marry me or I'll kill the wolf? Yeah I like it, Marry me or I'll kill the wolf! _

"Nahuel," she said sounding uneasy

"Look, I'm sorry for what I have done to you. But I love you Renesmee, and that mutt isn't going to stand in my way of what I want. I have told the Volturri this-"

"I know," she interrupted, "Alice saw." There was silence for a moment I felt like I was going to back out but I need her to know I am willing to fight for her. No matter what consequences brings me. I am going to fight to get her back.

"Yes, hmm well they have come to a different conclusion and I for one think it's a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Renesmee, will you marry me?" I asked gently.

With an outtake of breath Renesmee answered "I-I can't…"

"Renesmee!" I said firmly, "marry me or I'll kill your precious wolf!"

There was a long pause I was scared that I had lost her forever, what am I meant to do now. Should I say something? I didn't really want to be that mean to her.

"Okay..." she said

"Okay?"  
"Okay, Nahuel you win. I'll marry you."

* * *

"_Okay, Nahuel you win. I'll marry you" _the words seem to echo around my head as she said those words that made my heart break. I felt a hand on my shoulder Leah was watching over me suddenly uneasy.

"Why do I always seem to lose to a bloodsucker," I looked towards the woman I fought to protect numerous years ago.

"You know Nessie loves you Jake, she just has to understand for herself what's going on with Nahuel that is all it is I'm sure of it."

"Forever, she said forever."

"Maybe this is her way for getting you forever. Maybe agreeing to Nahuel makes her find a way to stop all of this fighting. Would you really like another war with the Vamps Jacob because you know what I think?"

"What, huh what do you think?"

"We won't win this one, we lose. The Cullen's will be destroyed and our pack will die out with them."

Her words sounded so final. In a sudden gust of wind she ran from the Cullen's porch into the woods.

After a while it seemed like no one was going outside; until I felt Nessie lurking behind me. Her presence makes me want to just go up to her and kiss her tell her not to go through with this…

"I'm sorry," she said lovingly.

"I don't want to hear it Ness, I thought you meant what you said. Looks like I'm the joker again."

"Jake you know you mean everything to me. Our imprint can express the love I feel for you."

"Then why are you going through with it. Why are you giving him what he wants to hear? Make me protect you!"

"Jake. I-I"

I pressed my lips to hers filling this moment with overwhelming emotion. Putting in everything I feel. How much I want her. Then she broke the spell. She pulled her lips away from mine and took a small step out of our embrace.

"You said forever? How can that change in an hour." I wanted to plead with her, but there was nothing I can do now she said yes to him. What am I meant to do, that's the main question.

"Jake, please don't do this. You know I love you, but Nahuel I love him too and he's just like me. Two half breeds of Vampire and Human. He deserves to be with someone just like me right?" her beautiful soprano voice seemed transparent. It wasn't love she was feeling for Nahuel it was hate.

* * *

_You don't love him you hate him? _Jacob's voice inside me head shock me to my core.

"How are you doing that?" I asked him

"We are linked Nessie, can't you see. Why are you doing this I can feel what you are feeling-?"

"I felt you, when I agreed to marry Nahuel, I felt your reaction. You seemed broken. It was sudden and I feel like that now. But I have to do what is right and this way no one gets hurt for me okay!"

"You're so stubborn, nothing bad will happen if we fight."

"Jake, I heard what Leah said. It's bad. Bad for all of us, this is the Volturri. Can't you remember how bad it was last time? I need to get him back this way me in Volterra, with him. Attack him with surprise okay." I was confident. I know I can get him this way. I've found my plan.

I walked back into the house leaving Jacob sitting on the porch, I know what I had to do now and that was to go to Volterra and face Nahuel.

As I hurried into Dad's study, I found him looking really confused and worried before I could say anything he turned his computer screen round to show a booking form of a flight to Volterra, Italy with the address of a Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I looked towards him with wide eyes as he said,

"I trust your judgement Nessie, but I also read your mind. If you are willing to take down Nahuel and the Volturri then you must be crazy. And me and your mother hasn't raised a fool. So we are going with you okay. A day behind so it's not so suspious to the Volturri in the mean time keep your thoughts under control around Jacob. I understand this will hurt the both of you but trust me."

"I trust you, you need to tell momma this to keep our thoughts protected."

"Already done. You'll leave tomorrow."

With a sudden strike of hope, I know I can do this.


	9. Broken

Hey Guys here is chapter nine i know it is kinda short and has taken too long but its setting up the story for chapter ten :D

DISCLAIMER _ ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL STEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

**Chapter 9 – **

Running in wolf form always allows me think, although the others may hear this is what I need to accomplished. The feeling of Deja vu swept over me as the sense of losing the girl I loved once again. Her goodbye was painful, knowing that she'll come back marry to the guy I can't stand.

"_I'm Leaving for the Airport Jake, I'm sorry for doing this to you… But you have to know that I am doing the right thing here. Just accept these words that I'm going to marry Nahuel."_

"_You know I don't believe you Nessie, I can feel it. You're scared. Scared of what might happen when you arrive in Volterra-"_

"_Jake, stay out of my head please. It's for your own safety. For once let me protect you."_

"_Protect me? What do you mean protect me?"_

"_Trust me on this Jacob, I love you. But this is an opportunity for me to be great and follow my heart."_

_At that moment Edward stood on the porch opposite his car and said the words "Come on Renesmee. Time to go,"_

_She touched my hand as she passed. _

"_Nessie… Your. Your going to provoke them aren't you. You're agreeing to this to keep me safe."_

"_Yes," she answered innocently and hurried to the car without me making any judgement. _

I stood at the edge of the woods looking across at the Cullen's mansion waiting for Edward to arrive. If I can't get the answers from him, I'm not sure how I'll find out what's going on. But I need to be part of it.

I'm missing her like mad! Just the thought of 24hours ago we were both together. But it's like she can't hear me anymore, I'm blocked from her memories so I can get through the pa- ... BELLA! I ran into the house anger that Bella of all people would do this to me.

"Stop blocking me!" I shouted at her as I came into the hallway.

"Jake, I'm not doing this for you. Renesmee asked me to do this favour for her when she left and I am doing it. You're not going to change my mind with your little tantrum."

I just stared and after what felt like a decade has past I finally spoke, "What is happening. Tell me please," it tried to look convincing that I wasn't angry but what was I going to do! Bella had to tell me what Renesmee is thinking; I can't stress how much this is destroying me!

Her Golden eyes looked up at me helplessly, "Jake, I promised my daughter. I can't do that to her you must understand…" her voice stranded at the end of her sentence then suddenly coughed a little and whispered, "Okay, Okay but I'm doing this to help her because what she is doing is wrong,"

Bella dropped her hand from my shoulders and I felt her shield lift off me at that moment I felt shear pain fall down my spine. I gasped loudly and fell to the floor.

And surrendered into the darkness.


	10. Nessie

Chapter 10 - Nessie

* * *

Nessie

I arrived in Volterra, the scorching sun burned into my pale white skin. The city packed with tourist looking at the ancient buildings around the town square. I headed towards the clock tower. Under the giant golden clock stood Nahuel, his beauty always seem to amaze me but then I thought back to Jake sitting heartbroken of what I have done to him. Love should be this why, forcing to choose between who I am and who I'm suppose to be. It's not right. Not right at all.

Closing my train of thought Nahuel stepped towards me his grass green eyes scorched into my heart closing my love for Jacob and opening the friendship that me and him shared before all the drama.

He reached my outstretched arm and kissed my hand lightly and said, "I'm glad you came, Renesmee."

"So am I, Nahuel..." with a quick sign he looked at me questionly before we entered to meet the Volturri. My flickering heart was beating faster than normal, some how I knew this wasn't right. I shouldn't be here.

My thoughts drifted to Jacob and how I broke his heart for the second time in his life. This should be an easy decision but to be honest with you my heart pains the thought of Nahuel being here was the Volturri. This isn't a place to mess around. Aro stepped in front of me, I smiled back angelically as he reached out for my hand. I just hoped Mama is still shielding me.

The silence filled the air, as the other members of the Volturri gathered at each corner glaring at me with hate, this is the second time they've seen me since that winter in the clearing when my family and I were sentenced to death. They didn't like our truce with the Werewolves and from what I can tell that had been down to mine and Jacobs imprint.

"Ahhh interesting," he croaked. My eyes leaped into his blood red eyes, shocked to know he is entering my mind. My eyes narrowed as I sore into his soul the evil the humanity that was now destroyed within him.

"Your love for your PET is strong, but yet you have chosen to break his heart and commit to our young friend Nahuel," He continued searching through my thoughts and at that moment I shouted,

"You're a Joke! The lot of you think you are some powerful army, but your not! Your Scared. Scared of what my family has grown to be and the truce with the Werewolves is stronger as ever!"

I gasped as his fingers long like rusty nails stung my skin drawing blood from the open vein. He bent his head down to my lower arm where the blood begun oozing out of the open womb. I collapsed.

* * *

Jacob

_Can't stop shivering... CAN'T STOP! My thoughts were haunting me. Something has happened I can feel it something's happened! Nessie! _

I sat up on what seems to be the Cullen's couch. Hearing muffled voices in the background my attention seemed fully intact on the conversation that Edward and Bella, hearing the tearless sobs escaping Bella's throat I realised it was my fault. I had forced Bella to lift the protection from my mind and not feel Nessie's emotions anymore, but with that must have affected her somehow. I walked gingerly to the window looking into the forest where my clan had gathered at the edge all wolf eyes glaring out through the shadows staring at my face. Looking back and forth at their expressions until I reached Sam's, anger rose within me. I phased back into wolf form.

_Sam? _

_Jake! What's happening?_

_Nessie's gone to the Volturri, something's happened. As soon as Bella lifted the shield of me I collapsed with the pain Nessie was feeling. _

_What have the Cullen's said about this? _

_I haven't had the chance to speak to them yet, when I saw you through the window I came here directly. _

_Go and speak with them and arrange a plan, I can feel the pain you are feeling to being away from her. We need her back or there will be consequences for you. _

_Fine. _

I ran back towards the Cullen's house and decided now was the time to get Nessie back before it was too late.

* * *

**Hey Guys well that was Chapter 10 hope you enjoyed it! i'm half way in writting Chapter 11 now so it should be long i'll properly have it finished by Wednesday 27th Jan, so YAY! and I promise it'll be a long chapter as it would be the one with all the ANSWERS !**

Thanks Remember to Read&Review i love reading your comments :D xxx


	11. Finding Compassion

Chapter 11

* * *

Nessie

A piercing pain still struck in my arm throbbing uncontrollably. Aro's venom burning in my veins, I hiss disgustingly I didn't know what this means. Will I change into a full Vampire? Will I be under the control Aro and the Volturri for the rest of my existence? So many questions ran around my mind until I stopped and my thoughts lingered to Jacob. Jacob he must of felt this, the burning! Mama lifted the shield he could feel me.

_Jake? Jacob... can you hear me? _

_Please help, Jacob... I need you her. Please, I think they are torturing me for something I'm not too sure about yet. I'm Sorry. I love you. _

After what felt like hours I heard his voice in my mind, the sweet kind voice I would love to listen to over and over.

"_I'm coming to get you Ness, We all are." _

We? No? I hoped my family would just stay away.

The sudden sound of clanking chains echoed in the distance, a shadow appeared on the stone curved wall. Each footstep they took my heart beat matched. Nahuel.

"Why? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" I asked angrily from the other side of the cell.

"I don't hate you Renesmee; I never knew Aro was going to do that to you, I wouldn't hurt you that way. Don't you understand? We are meant to be together not with that Mutt!" He hiss at the last word, forcefully he powered himself into the room breaking the metal bars as he burst into the room. He grabbed my room the same way Aro had done, he forced his lips upon mine, and his tongue lingered in my throat. Pushing him away I screamed the best I could,

"GET OFF ME! NAHUEL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"There's no one to stop me Nesssiee. No one," his evil laughed stayed echoing in my ears.

I was suddenly flown across the room; he's not the man I loved once. He's not even my friend. My friend is dead, and the Volturri had destroyed him!

* * *

Jacob

"He's hurting her, Nahuel he's hurting her, isn't there any other way we can get there without this stupid plane ride!"

"DOG! Shut up or you'll give me a migraine, we'll get there as soon as we can this is the quickest why" I heard the big guy, Emmett give an awkward laugh at what Blondie had just said.

"How long do we have left? Oww, My arm still hurts its BURNING!" I shouted aloud. But at an instance Edward retrieved to my side, "Burning? No he hasn't have!" panic entered his voice, "Carlisle what does this mean?"

The Doc Carlisle looked intrigued and worried at the same time, "I don't know, I-I"

For once he was speechless I couldn't understand it but I knew one thing this is bad, real bad.

I woke up to find myself getting nudged in the arm by Bella, I got up from my seat and followed her off the plane, the rest of the Cullen's had already retreated to the Black Land Rover that is just outside the plane. Eagerly I marched to the car, this is it!

_I'm coming to get you Ness- We're here in Volterra._

* * *

Nessie

I can feel him near. My arms and back ache. I can't move.

* * *

Jacob

Her pain is haunting me, I feel weak! I need to toughen up to protect her! She's my second chance at happiness. My World, I can't let the sufferage of the Volturri drag her away from me and to that low life who is hurting her. Nahuel. I'm going to kill him!

* * *

Nessie

"Are you awake," An unknown voice and smell asked.

"Who's there," I asked weakly, "Where are you?"

"I'm Joham, Nahuel's Father."

"What do you want? Leave me alone! Are you happy, that your son has done this to me. I love someone else! I love him as a friend, why isn't that enough!" I felt like I was babbling on, the darkness made it harder for me to see Joham but I continued to talk. "Why is he doing this?" I said in a whisper.

I heard Joham's footstep approach me closer, he stepped out into the ray of light escaping from the crack in the window, half of his face began to sparkle, his skin was quite tanned, the beauty of this face had resembled through Nahuel. I notice that now.

"To be honest with you Renesmee, I don't know he came to the Volturri in the first place to find guidance in myself. But lately he's changed as you have recently discovered. It began when he couldn't find the answers in me and looked on the Volturri to offer him support in bringing down the Werewolves. I have nothing against them personally which is obviously strange for a Vampire isn't it not?" he looked at me and I nodded slowly, _he likes werewolves? _

"Anyways, they banished me there and kept me as prisoner for the mistakes I had made in the past and the fact that I wish not to face them. We need to get my son away from them.. Can you please help me…? Please Renesmee? Please?"

The begging from an older man made me fell well awkward, I do want to help Nahuel, I think but at the moment... what he did to me it doesn't feel right.

But if this is suddenly clear of the decent clarity that has evolved in Joham, wouldn't it in Nahuel too?

So many questions surrounded in my head, the constant echoing of Jacobs Voice lingered in my head saying "_No, he won't change Ness, he won't"_

But somehow I think he can, to prevent this war I need to find the compassion in Nahuel again. I know I can…

* * *

**Thanks Guys that was the 11****th**** Chapter, I'm really excited to write the next one.. so I'm proposing this! **

**Ever thought of yourself as a Vampire? A werewolf perhaps? Well i'm going to introduce 3 new vampires and 2 new werewolves into my story if you have any names it would be really appreciated and I'll give you a mention in my story THANKS :D **


	12. Nahuel

_**Okay well this is Chapter 12 i hope you like it. i didn't recieve any comments/reviews last time hope i didn't do anything wrong.. Anyways i hope you enjoy it :D xx**_

**Disclaimer ****- All of the amazing characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer :D xx**

**Chapter 12**

Nahuel

Darkness seemed to linger in every shadow in this place. The tall walls and long halls seem to echo every footstep that I take, with the reminder of how much I seem to mess up everything in my 161 years. From the very beginning I destroyed every good thing in my life. I killed and hurt my mother throughout her pregnancy with me and turned my Aunt in a Vampire. To top it all off I destroyed the only good thing in my life and seem to ally with Darkness and Evil over trying to sabotage the Cullen Family. I hurt her. I hurt Renesmee. How could of I done that?

The Volturi awaited my arrival in the Grand Hall, as I walked over to Aro he looked into my eyes. His red bloodshot eyes captured my mood; he gingerly walked towards me step by step drawing close until he revealed his sharp teeth through a cat like smile. I offered my hand but instead of taking it, Aro grabbed my arm and dug his monstrous teeth down through my skin causing excruciating pain around my body.

Nessie

"There must be somewhere out of this place, you're a full Vampire are you not. Bust the door down! Or do at least something!" I shouted back at Joham who was sitting in the corner.

"Well you see that is the problem, I won't do that. Or I'll get punished just like you." He said sarcastically

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was Wha-?"

"Shh!" I interrupted him and heard a scream coming from the corridor.

"Nahuel!" Joham ran to the door that stood between us and the scream, and tore the door of the hinges. As we broke free, we began running down the corridor to the Grand Hall in 2 seconds flat to see Aro sucking Nahuel's blood. I can see the darkness and evil that has conflicted on the Volturri and the strange scene we are witnessing!

I tried to think of this image again over and over to communicate with Jacob and so my Father, Edward can tell the others of this… I knew it worked when I got a mental image of Jake looking shocked and I also see that he is now in Volterra. I know what Nahuel did but this… I have made my decision and that is to bring the Volturri down.

Nahuel

My body ached. My eyes stung. I woke up in which felt like a different world. Everything seemed different somehow. I know that I am under the Volturri's influence. It's my fault in the first place. But I am not aware of how Aro biting me would make a difference. Except cause me pain. But I have done everything that he has commanded of me I brought Renesmee here, I asked him to help me in her hand in marriage but instead I am used as a bait to linger the Cullen family here. A flash of reality ran through me. That's it! He wants the Cullen's and it is my entire fault god why do I always mess up! I get so angry all of the time and I my actions effect people that have always helped me from when my Aunt wanted to explore around the world meeting different Vampires.

Though my world is completely distraught. Fighting back I stood up slowly from the ground turning round to see my Father Joham and Renesmee watching the scene that has just occurred. I tried to forget they were standing, hidden behind us.

"Aro," I addressed him, "Aro, I wish to leave, I no longer want any help from yourself or the Volturri."

"Are you sure about that my young child?" he asked angelically, the blood circling in his red eyes latched onto mine.

"I-I'm Sure,"

"Well then, this is unfortunate my young friend because you see, you are very unique to us now and I'm afraid we can't let you go."

"What do you mean I am unique I'm the same as Renesmee we are both half beings."

"That is where you are incorrect my young one, you see over the past weeks since you have been staying her with us, we have considered to how do you put it… to construct an experiment upon you, and we tried with Renesmee but it showed no different effect just cause extreme pain in her ligaments."

"You've bitten me, like you did with Renesmee. That's how I feel so thirsty all the time. I'm a Vampire? Not half aren't I?"

"You are almost right. Instead of belonging to your father I have injected you with enough venom to change you; however you are still different than most full vampires. Can you not feel the extreme strength like a Newborn? Or the thoughts of others? Visions perhaps? Blocking people from your mind, a shield? Feeling others feelings?"

"What? I don't understand, I've got all of those abilities." Somehow this didn't seem right, I've got all of the abilities that the Cullens have, Emmetts, Jaspers, Alices, Bellas and Edwards. If I knew anything in this experience I knew I wouldn't be able to trust the Volturri again.


	13. The Right Thing to Do

Chapter 13

Jacob

"What's with all the fussing around we've got to go and get her..." anger began to rose up in me then I turned around facing Alice, the rest of the Cullen's had circled her, Edward was listening intently in to her thoughts I automatically ran over wanting to know if anything had happened to Nessie..

"Nahuel… Oh My God, what have we done?" Alice looked petrified; I looked so clueless at her. Whilst the others seem to sympathise. I had absolutely no clue what on earth they were on about.

"What?"

They all looked at me; my eyes still lingered on Alice as if I hadn't spoken

"Nahuel is a full Vampire, the Volturri turned him. This hasn't been done before Jacob. This is bad. Real Bad." She genuinely looked scared. _Why though?_

"If he's a full Vampire that doesn't mean anything though right only that, he has lost his mum's humanity?"

"That isn't all," Edward spoke drawing my attention to him. "Somehow Aro has injected Nahuel with our blood and our powers that it contains."

"I don't understand," I looked completely clueless. "What you are saying is that Nahuel has changed into a full powerful Vampire? That sounds stupid to me." I said with a little laugh.

"Well Dog it's more serious than that! With Nahuel on the Volturri's side he is more powerful for all of us to take down even you pack of mutts!" Blondie's attitude is really getting on my nerves as an answer I just rolled my eyes!

"Well although I hate what Nahuel has done to Nessie do you actually think he will hurt her more than he has, I mean maybe he has seen sense?" Esmee said quietly in circle whilst comforting Alice.

"I know it is you intention to find the best in everyone, my love but at this matter we don't know what will happen… Nahuel may chose darkness that has suddenly lurked over the Volturri and he may fight. Fight against the Volturri with us once and for all. I'm not giving the Volturri another chance, not now. They have tried to break our family up for centuries. It has to end. We have to bring down the Volturri."

"Hell Yeah! I'm with you Carlisle." The big one, Emmett said smiling with excitement

"I'm in." Bella spoke finally. "You'll need me and my shield to keep you safe, so count me in." She smiled up at Edward who felt like saying no, and defend her but now Bella is a Vamp, I guess there isn't anything he can do.. The clearing a few years ago took care of that for sure. It chased the Volturri away with their tails between there legs.

Edward laughed at my thoughts and for once I laughed along with him at the memory.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Alice suddenly interrupted, "This is serious!" I stared at her blankly whilst she continued speaking. "He's got our blood, Edward… Do you not understand this? This is a danger for all of us especially Renesmee. Your Daughter," She glanced at Edward then back at me, "And your Soul Mate.. She is in danger; I don't know how Nahuel has reacted to this... I can't see he's blocking me out!"

"He is stronger than us," Jasper said

"Yes," she said slowly before continuing more slowly, "He has all of our powers, Edward's Mind Reading, My Visions, Jasper's Emotion Control, Bella's Shield, Emmett's Strength like a newborn yet he isn't a normal newborn. He is able to control his thirst like Bella did."

"So we have no idea if they will torment Nessie also?" I asked worriedly

"Well, that's what I think you should tell us. You have a bond with Nessie, use it find out what's happening!" Alice ordered.

With the other 8 pairs of eyes staring at me I slowly closed my eyes a whispered Nessie…

Nessie

I gasped. I could feel Jacob in my head his presence always seem to make my stomach clench with butterflies flapping suddenly over and over. My eyes were his; I knew that he was watching this scene before us that is what is happening. Nahuel still stood before us shaken to the core on what has just happened. I felt so scared for him but I don't understand how Aro has managed to give him all our powers. My blood.. It's my blood… what I err...

"ARO!" I screamed, His cat smile grin dropped from his face his crimson eyes stared me down, and with the echo of Jacobs's scream of NO lurking through my mind. I ran over to Nahuel's side breaking the connection with Jake and facing the Volturri.

"Renesmee, what a surprise. I knew our friend Joham would feel sorry for you at some point after being locked in that cell. Joham stand forward please I know your hiding!" said Aro

"Why are you doing this, haven't you cause enough wrong doing in the past to destroy my family once again." I screamed at him, why is he so terrible.

"Well my young friend-"

"I am not your friend, Aro. Since I was born into this world you have made my family miserable. You are scared that we Cullen's have enough power to over rule you and take Volterra from right under your nose. And I will tell you some thing, us Cullen's fight for what we believe in."

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong my friend. Nahuel here has all of the powers that your family processes. And he's bond to the Volturri now and for eternity."

"Although Aro isn't that my choice to make?" Nahuel finally spoke since I joined them in the middle of the room.

"Of course it is, but you wouldn't really want to leave us. Would you?"

I could feel Nahuel's hesitation beside me; I looked to the floor as I felt his cold hand press onto my shoulder pushing me to look at him directly, forgetting that the Volturri and Joham was staring at us.

I looked up into his new blood-thirsty eyes, "Renesmee I have to stay, I'm not surrendering and I chose not to fight. But I'm not what I used to be, when I was like you I had more passion for you as you were exactly like me, but things have changed now."

"Nahuel, I'll always love you, you're my best friend. I can't lose you… Throughout the pain that I have caused you I can't leave you here with them. They'll torture you. Don't surrender!"

Nahuel

There is nothing I can do!

"I gave up the second I let Aro control me when I came to visit my father, Renesmee there will always be a part of you with me but I've got to let you go. Go back to Jacob; be happy for the rest of your existence,"

As I walked away I took one last glance only to catch the pain in Renesmee's eyes; the doubt started to creep in my mind, was I really ready to leave her behind? What seemed to last forever this seems like the right thing to do.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 13; thanks everyone for their support :D and i had a little help from one of my best friends on Nahuel's Exit at the end :D xxx


	14. Released

**Chapter 14**

Nessie

Walking out of the Volturri's hiding place was easy. Leaving Nahuel behind, that pained me mentally.

The darkness seemed to swallow up the light; hiding all the beauty that the sun had impacted on during the day. The midnight stars shining brightly above and all I can think of I need to rescue Nahuel; maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But someday.

Underneath the clock tower stood Jake, Mama, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Jacob took a couple of strolls ahead of everyone else and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was still. Silent. Although I am glad to be back safe in his arms I can't forget the last words that escaped Aro's lips…

"_Renesmee, my child you must be aware that now I let you leave here. This isn't the end. Your family will never get their teeth on our power. Don't let us fool you young one. You were doomed from the moment you were brought into this world and will be doomed for the rest of your life even if you have a wolf to protect you from all the danger in the world. The only Vampire willing enough to destroy us properly would be Nahuel and well I guess he has chosen to stay. So long my friend… you and your family will be hearing from us soon." _

"Nessie?" Dad looked at me with strain concern as I unwrapped my self from Jacob's embrace and looked him in the eyes.

_Please dad keep this to your self for the moment I can't deal with the stress of war. We need to figure something out but for the time being please keep quiet? _

He simply nodded and his eyes went from Jacob then back to me and I instantly understood.

_He can't read my mind at the moment I have blocked it off so I can speak to you… I understand mine and Jacobs imprint now and I can shield him off like what mama can do to you._

I tried to smile just a little but it seems impossible with all the mess and disappointment that I am surrounded in. Although I do need to tell Jacob at some point. _God why is all this boy mess so confusing I'm not meant to act like a teenager yet! _

_I should have stayed; convinced Nahuel there is another way out of this he can't surrender to be under the Volturri's clutches. He just can't._

Jacob

I'm beginning to feel distant from her.

The past couple of days now Nessie has locked herself in her room; I'm not sure what to do… I try to speak to her through her thoughts but she's blocked them out.

I walked into her room; the sweet smell of her skin was memorising; even time she is near my love for her grows at a rapid rate.

"Nessie," I said softly, her head turned in my direction with her reddish brown curls swimming below her shoulders. Her eyes were full of tears; my heart sank as she turned away from me. "Nessie," I said again as I climbed on the bed resting my head on her shoulder from behind.

"You need to talk to me Ness, isn't there anything that I can help you with… We'll get him back. I know we will."

"How do you know that Jacob? You have no idea what it feels like!"

"Actually I do, he took you from me Renesmee. How can I explain to you how bad that feels; I could feel everything when Nahuel was torturing you. I felt him when he forces his lips on yours; and through against the wall. How could you forget that?"

"I - I... He was under the Volturri's influence Jacob... He's different."

"Ok, Ness whatever you say; I'm not going through this again. Do you love him?"

"No, Jake I love you. I miss him. He's my friend. My Best Friend."

I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes and saw the true compassion that was there in her eyes back in the meadow.

"I love you too, Nessie." I slowly kissed her lips, bringing my hand to her face our kiss seemed to deepen into passionate, romantic swirl of lust and love.

Nahuel

I sit here thinking about her.

I love Renesmee; but after becoming who I am I know she'll never love me back. After all that I had done to her, she deserves better. A normal life without me in it.


	15. Taken

**Chapter 15**

Leah Clearwater

Run. Just keep running… I heard Sam's anxious voice echo in my ears. I don't know what I am running from exactly but the fear in his voice sounded like the boy I used to know before all of this werewolf rubbish. I was running through the woods the pressure of the air pressed down hard onto my shoulders. A shiver ran down my spine. Darkness was approaching. An evanesce shadows lurking mysteriously beyond the trees. Something bad is approaching I can feel it.

I stopped suddenly and ran back the way I came, the wind whistling a musical sound, and a new icky sweet smell of vampires approached me from behind. I howled loud falling into the mud, shifting back to human form quickly and urgently. I was swallowed up into the darkness.

Jacob

We went to the bakery and brought a chocolate cake; something needs to cheer Nessie up and I knew that this is her favourite kind. Her smile was on her face again and I could feel her warm smile light up my world.

This feeling I have is beginning to get on my nerves; something has happened within the pack I can feel sadness and anguish rising within me. I need to shift and find out what has happened.

"Nessie," I gently rocked her shoulders as she lay in my arms. It was midnight and this was the perfect time to escape and find out what has happened.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily

"I need to check things with the pack, something doesn't feel right." I answered as calmly as I could.

"Feeling? Oh no it's Nahuel isn't... I'm coming with you." She sat up urgently suddenly, I pushed her back.

"No," I said forcefully, "It's not Nahuel, something has happened and I'll go and find out you stay here okay, go and alert the rest of your family."

Her face saddened, I placed my palm on her cheek and said softly, "Everything will be okay, don't worry those pretty brown eyes of yours." I kissed her gently and ran out of the room furiously.

At the edge of the driveway stood Sefh Clearwater; "Everything okay buddy,"

"No, Jake it's not."

There was a pause; the tension in the atmosphere seemed to grow rapidly.

"Well what is it?"" Silence it was like he was now lost for words. "Spit it out."

"Jake… They've got Leah."

"Who?"

"Those ancient Vamp freaks, they have captured her."

My eyes widened with shock and despair, _Leah, no… _

"We need to get her back, when was she taken?" I said anxiously

"Early this morning, around 3, she was on patrol, and then Sam told her to run as his house was burnt down last night and she was near the area. Poor Emily was inside… She's at the hospital fighting." The anger in this voice didn't seem like the kid Seth anymore he has gone and is replaced by the wolf inside of him. "Jacob we are going to bring them down. We are going to get Leah back and everything is going to turn out okay for Emily. Emily is a Fighter, she'll get through this. I need to tell the Cullen's what has happened they owe us. We've fought for them numerous times. It's time for them to cough up."

"Seth you do realise what you are saying right?"

"Yes. I want those freaky Vamps to pay for what they have conflicted on our Pack. Sam is in a terrible mess Jacob. He's glued to Emily's side in the hospital; but by listening in on his and Leah's conversations don't you see that he still loves her. He's broken over what has happened. He feels like he was their target."

"Sam and Leah? Is that still possible with the imprint and everything. An imprint is pretty big to overcome."

"Jake you're still not getting it. Your imprint with Nessie is different."

"Yes I do get it, Seth. Don't push it okay."

There was nothing more to say.

I spoke slowly and told Seth to return to the others and say that we are making a plan to break the Volturri into pieces.

I watched Seth phased and returned back to the Cullen's house with more news of distort.


	16. Leah

**Chapter 16 **

Jacob

As I walked back into the house, the atmosphere felt tense. Nessie wrapped my arms around my waist. I stiffened.

"Jake? What's Wrong?"

"They've taken Leah!" I stared over her shoulder staring directly into Edwards eyes.

I heard Nessie gasped in my hold. She knew something had happened before I left to go and find out.

"What are we going to do," Nessie whispered.

"Well I'm going, I need to get her back." I felt my fists clench together. "Will you help me?"

"Yes," he answered casually with a hint of worry in his voice. I glanced down to Nessie still moulded into my body. The fear of losing her pains me. How can I explain that I want to do this without her, to keep her safe.

"Okay," I said firmly.

"Renesmee," Edward said calmly.

"Yes?" She turned away from me to face her Father

"When we leave, you are staying. Do you understand that?" I was shocked though I hoped he did say this. I knew that she would protest just like her mother.

"No. No. I am not staying behind whilst wondering if my family is coming home, dead or alive. It will make me feel worse than I already do. Leah is my best friend I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Why are you so stubborn," I laughed. She looked at me with wide eyes examining my sudden laughter.

"Ness cant you see that we are trying to protect you, I want to keep you away from the Volturi I don't want you to be put in the position of being vulnerable. Especially with me and Nahuel being there. They could use him against you. Make me worry and see if you are okay.. you'll be on my mind constantly and I don't want to distract myself from that. So please... please Ness; think of me." I started to plead with her this is my only chance in keeping her self from the Volturi I don't want them taking her is well.

"I..I..-"

"Please!" I cut her off.

"Jake, it's not that... I love you but you need me there. They don't have to know I am there; just distract them and I could try and sneak Leah out."

"No. Nessie I'm not letting you risk yourself. The wolves, your family and I will be just fine rescuing Leah without the trouble of thinking...Wondering if you are going to get hurt."

"Jake I just cant sit here and wonder. My Family, You and the wolves… I just can't stay knowing that you aren't going to return to me."

At the pit of my stomach I knew she wouldn't stay here alone, from experience I know that is a bad thing.

Leah

The tall walls and long halls seem to eat me from the inside. I feel so distant from the packs connection there is no way I can communicate with them. Will they save me? Help me escape? There are no answers for this now; I've never been friendly with the Cullen's so I doubt they'll come. Renesmee it's her fault I'm in this mess! Though I shouldn't really blame her.

Looking up from the cold concrete floor from where I am sitting, a dark figure stood in the doorframe, his sweet stench of buttercup and roses blocked my scence of smell… a sticky disgusting smell.

"What do you want?" I asked speaking to the figure.

"I-I only came round to see how you were doing, it's me… Ermm Nahuel? I heard that they took you… I'm so sorry." He ducked his head down in shame.

"Well… you're the one who started this Nahuel. The reason I am here is because of you and your obsession with Nessie!" I felt angry; he can't just get away with this… I won't let it!

"I know. I know it's my fault Leah... It is Leah right?" I nodded before he continued speaking. "I just wanted her to be with me am I so wrong for wanting something for me in my life?"

"I guess not." I shrugged. "Is it true that you have all of the Cullen's powers?"

"Yes. Though I wish I never had this life. I was okay before I knew I had this. Before I began this war. Now it's out of my reach and I can't stop it!"

At that moment he walked out of the room. Leaving me to suffer in the darkness.


	17. Imprint

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter... And i hope i get a good response.. Its unusual and i hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think; it's important for the next chapter :D xxx **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Nahuel

I left the werewolf "Leah" on her own; I swallowed my pride and any dignity that I had left, letting her suffer under the control of the Volturi.

This is so messed up. I can't understand the terms of me being a full Vampire. They've tricked me into thinking I am on their side, it won't happen. Not again!

I sighed deeply in rage and headed back to Leah's cell. Her eyes darted back to mine and urgently I said, "I'm on your side, Leah... You've got to help me!"

"How can I trust you, Nahuel... Answer me that and I may think about it." she said in a rough voice.

"Because I know you can tell that I am telling the truth, you are a high tempered creature and you are seriously asking me this. I don't want any wars. I don't want to see any more suffering!" I noticed the volume of my voice raising higher. I stopped in mid sentence, taking a deep breath and continued, "I want to be back to the way it was. And I don't understand how I am able to talk so freely with you like this..." I walked over to her side, she was now standing. Her dark, short cut hair reaches just about her chin. Her solemn brown eyes staring aggressively into mine, her arms tense as if she was about to pounce her lips curved over her lips as if she is fighting some sort of pain. Suddenly I realised I was pushed against the back wall, my head smacking against the ancient grey bricks...

The sounds of our breath was the only indication of life. A few moments passed, what seemed like to be forever... A wave of warmth and passion flowed through my blood, along my cold still veins... until it reached my finger tips and the points of my toes. I heard Leah gasp. Suddenly I was aware that something has happened to me, yet I don't fully understand what.

"No... No no no.." I heard her repeat, sobbing. At an instant I got up from the ground automatically going to her side. I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, not understanding the situation. She jerked away from my touch, leaning deeper against the ground on her elbows. I broke the silence and asked the question that is swimming in and out of my mind...

"Leah, What has just happened?" my voice sounded gentle and passionate.

"Nahuel... i-i'm sorry, it just happened.. I know I can trust you now. But I couldn't control it... I hardly even know you." her voice was rushed and confusing.

"What do you mean?"

"We've imprinted."

"Imprinted?" I just stared. Long and hard at her features. What? How? Why? Wasn't I enough like a monster already, now I've imprinted with a werewolf! I rose to my feet again stumbling away from her. I ran, and didn't look back.

Leah

Imprinted with a Vampire. A bloodsucking demon. All the things I hate with the supernatural world and I am destined to end up with a Vampire. Nahuel; he ran away...

I sit here alone. With the break of a new war approaching, I feel the erg to shift into my werewolf form. But who would hear me. Jake? Seth? Sam? No they are still in forks, our communication doesn't travel this far.

In all of my life I haven't felt the need to depend on someone else. To share any feelings that I may have . But all of a sudden I'm longing for Nahuel's presence, his cold skin, his red crimson eyes. All of the things I detest; somehow seem to be the things I love about him. Love? How can I love this creature? Be dependant on him... blocking out any feelings I turn on my side and let my self drift off into sleep, facing more nightmares.

* * *

Now's the time to Review :D i hope you enjoyed it :D xxxx


	18. The First Night

**Hey Guys... Here is the new Chapter.. There is parts in this that contains some Lemons.. Just to warn you**

**Happy Reading :L**

**Disclaimer - I do not own characters, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jacob

"Maybe she should come with us Jacob," the voice belonged to Bella, sitting shyly behind Edwards grand piano, my eyes darted to hers naturally, I could feel the pain that spread across my face as a matter of defeat. No one will bet against Bella. No one.

"Bells..."

"Hear me out... She isn't a human Jake, She can't get hurt... If she does the Volturi will have an uprising on there hands. Since Renesmee's birth, have you not notice how other vampire's tend to notice the difference in her that makes her so rare."

"Unique." Alice muttered, "Nahuel's is a full vampire now, that I way for once I agree with the dog, Renesmee is too unique now, exposing her would mean a lot of trouble."

"But he still has his sisters that are half Vampire, Right? I'm leaving my daughter here defenceless. We took her into battle before with the Volturi; she is a bigger asset to us now. My daughter is coming with us," She stood up and made her way across to me and Nessie, she hugged Nessie tightly, a tear fell from her eyes. Bella wiped it away with a kiss and smiled gently at her daughter.

I feel defeated. All I want to do is keep Nessie as far away as possible from the Volturi but how can I defy Bella of what she wants. Bella is her mother…

"Okay," I whispered. "But she stays near me; I want to protect her Bella. Your shield can protect her mind, but I'm staying close to Nessie's side the whole time. No If Buts or Maybes." This is the closest I can get to keep her safe and I'm going to do a good job about it.

"I can compromise with that Jacob."

After she spoke it felt like ages since anyone had spoke, still having Nessie in my arms comforted me… I was in pain thinking that these ancient bloodsuckers had hold of Leah and what they are doing to her.

I looked down to Nessie whose bright brown eyes where gazing out of the window deep in thought…

"Everything will be okay," I murmured into her hair.

"I know Jake… It's just... Just I don't want to lose you,"

"Why do you think you'll lose me?"

"A fight with the Volturri? Jake I don't want you to get hurt. Someone will… I can feel it."

"It won't come to that, Nessie… if it comes to a fight we'll be prepared."

She sighs against my chest; her cool breath lingers on my skin as she reaches up and wraps her arms round my neck making me stare into her gorgeous brown eyes that makes my heart leap. I hear her laugh a little under the breath before she reaches on her tip toes and kisses me.

Nessie

His feverish lips were on mine, moving in sync with one another. I felt so close to him I didn't want to break this spell that has been placed over us. But I need him to have a clear head.

I kept kissing him. My body moving closer towards his. Staying this way for eternally sure does have its advantages. I felt his body stiffen under my touch and moved away from me slowly breaking the connection.

"What's wrong?" he said

"Nothing"

"Nessie, I can tell... my body felt it."

"It's just… I don't want you to get hurt fighting for me Jake. You were in there defending me but how can I stop you from fighting. I've heard all of the stories when you refused to stay for my mum. How can you protect the pair of us?"

I hoped I didn't freak him out. This isn't a topic we talk about a lot. His past before the alliance with my family is a touchy subject as most of it meant that he was in love with my mum, Bella. Which does kind of freak me out if you think about it? What would you think if you found out your sole mate was in love with your mother and was in a love triangle with your parents.

"I can do it Ness, Don't you believe me?" there was desperation in his voice, how could I say yes without a hint of hesitation. So instead I stayed silent. He looked at me with worry. His eyes circling the room. He began to pace back and forth from the window and back to where I was standing. My back was pressed against my door watching his every movement, suddenly an urge of passion swept through me as all I want was to be in his arms... I looked at him passionately hoping that he would forgive me.

"I'm Sorry," I whispered "There is so much I love you for Jacob and I don't want to think that our day's are numbered just because you are looking out for me." I reached my arms out longing for his touch. Jacob froze as I wrapped my arms round his shoulders. "I'm Sorry, and I know you can protect me Jake okay," I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"I Will protect you Ness,"

"I know you will, you are my life Jacob, My Sunshine. Without you my life is like a rainy day, cloudy. Blocking the sun from shining brightly making everything glitter and sparkle."

"You mean like you parents" he chuckled

"Guess I wasn't thinking when I said that" I laughed.

"I get what you mean though, Ness." He sighed bringing me closer to him once again, forgetting the awkward moment we just shared.

I felt his hot breathe linger on the top of my head, I felt a shiver go down my spine. I tilted my head up to face him, his lips urgently pressed against mine with extreme passion. My arms entangling through his, moulding my body into his. Taking a breath of our in between kisses, I lead him to my bed.


End file.
